


The Meeting

by Sasygigi



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Fluff and Humor, Love, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasygigi/pseuds/Sasygigi
Summary: Years of their plans failing, Joker decides to have a meeting with all of the rogues to deal with a certain 'bat' problem.Could you guess?😂
Relationships: Batman/Joker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44
Collections: Bat Jokes





	The Meeting

Chattering filled the air as all of the routes say on their chairs in front of a stage in some abandoned theatre. They were confused about who brought them here or why they were here.

Especially on a Sunday.

Sundays are the lamest days of the week.

Besides Monday of course.

All of the chattering ended by a banging of a cane.

There it was, the man who brought them all here in the first place.

Joker.

"Good evening Ladies and gentlemen, sorry for bringing you in this boring night, but we need to have a talk"

He tapped his came on the stage floor.

"Now no words, just raise your hands of you ever plotted a great scheme"

Everyone raised their hands.

He chuckled.

"Now, raise your hand if your plan failed"

Everyone raised their hands again.

He got off his chair and strutted across the stage.

"Now why do you think that happens?"

He scanned everyone and let out a smirk.

"Ivy!" he shouted

"Batman"she groaned

" Exactly, we have a bat problem on our hands, and it's getting out of control...you feel me? "

No one made a peep.

"So, I want you all to figure out a way to stop this bat problem, and the person with the best plan will be used against the bat!"

He grinned.

"Now, who wants to go first?"

" I do! "The Penguin said

" Okay, you go first"

"I say that we get a bunch of man eating buzzards and make them attack the bat, he'll be lured by my men as we pretend to run away and BAM!" he shouted"Bye Bye bat! "

"Yeah...lame, who's next!?"

" I say that my poisonous flowers will kill him instantly"ivy smirked

" and look where that got you Ivy, many losses, NEXT! "

"We kill him by crushing him will bags full of coins, all stolen by yours truly" Two face added

"Hmm...Next!"

" I say, we lure him to the lake and I eat him for dinner! "Killer croc said evily

" Ooh, next! "

"I disguise myself as Batman and you kill him with your joker venom, and is take his place and no one will never know it was me"clay said smirked

" The old fashioned switcheroo "joker hummed"NEXT!"

" I trap him in a room where he has to solve me riddles, and guess what, he'll never get them right because I'll have a shock collar in his neck, and he'll die from it! "The riddler cackled

" that's brutal, NEXT! "

"I placed his side kick under my mind control and the bat won't have the heart to hurt him, and then I'll make him kill him." Hatter said

"Now that just cruel"Joker said evily"Next!"

No one responded .

"Oh come on Mr freeze, you're not gonna add anything else!?"

" I have no intention on this stupid meeting joker"he said 

"What about you scarecrow!"

" I'm not telling shit! "He shouted

" Please!? "

"...fine"he groaned"I'll use my scare venom on him and then you joker can murder him yourself"he said

" not bad, anyone else!? "He asked"....Bane!?"

" I already know what I'm going to do, I'll break his bones "He said

" Catwoman!? "

"Sorry, no thanks" she said"I have no intention in killing anyone"

"Aw, well, now we'll just have to pick the best one...I'm more on Hatter and The riddler's idea more hmmm... Let's all take a recess while i figure out this dilemma, don't worry I brought snack for you all"

"Ooh, I love snacks!" Harley giggled"Follow me everyone! "

They followed her to the snack area, where there was popcorn, candy, carrots, broccoli, and pizza ready for them.

Every one had a bite except Mr freeze.

However that didn't mean he didn't have anything for his own stomach.

As everyone ate their food they began to figure out which plan would be the perfect one.

"So I say we choose Hatter's plan!" Two face said

"No way, I prefer the riddler's." clay face said

"I agree with him"Bane said

" who really knows exactly, it mainly up to the Joker "

"I'm not gonna choose at all"Catwoman said

" oh we know you won't, you're all over that bat! "penguin chuckled

" Hey shut it! "She hissed

" Hey guys, it's time! "Harley announced

Everyone went back into the theater but to only see the place pitch black.

" what the... "Ivy said

But then the door closed shut.

" Joker, this better be some joke you're pulling in us! "Penguin from growled

this isn't a joke...and soon you all will be brought to justice 

It was a voice. A very familiar voice.

A voice that every single rouge knew.

"Riddle me this, what do you call a person who is a man but looks like a bat?" the riddler said nervously

".....BATMAN!!!!!!!!" they all screamed

They tried to run but it was too dark for them to see. Some even ran into walls or some crashes into chairs.

Penguin tried to fly off but was immediately punched in the face. 

Then there were sirens coming from outside, and sounds of police crashing into the building.

It was an ambush.

A big ambush.

And they were all fucked.

**************************

Everyone was cured and thrown into cop cars while Gordon examined the theater.

He had no idea that they were all in there.

In fact, the only way he realized it was when a note suspiciously landed in his desk.

Every last one of the rogues were apprehended.

Except Joker, and Catwoman

Guess they must of ran off before they crashed in.

He didn't know who left the clue.

But it had to be someone he knew too well.

Catwoman looked in too of a roof top as she smirked at the scene before swinging away.

Meanwhile, Joker stood in an alley way, looking like he was waiting for someone. Until he heard footsteps and and chuckled.

"Well, that worked better than expected" he laughed"Such a shame that one for away"

"She's not really a problem joker"

"I know that"he smirked" Now, what are we going to do now that all of the rogues are gone "

He turned around and stared directly at the man he was waiting for: Batman.

"You now exactly what"he said

" oh I know, I just want you to say it "

The bat smirked.

"Let's go...honey"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this fanfic  
> Please like and comment :)
> 
> Note: Batman and joker are in a relationship and Joker allowed him to capture all of the rogues in return for him not going to arkham instead.


End file.
